Selachimorphus
, , , , , , , | abbreviation = Sel | genitive = Selachimorphi | pronounce = Name: /'sel•a•chē•mōr•fis/ Genitive: /'sel•a•chē•mōr•fī/ | symbolism = the | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = SQ1 | crossedby = Summer meridian | bordering = Araneus (N) Hippocampus (NW) Malus (E) Simianus (SE) Solarium (S/W) | segments = 46 | area = 1568.171 sq. deg. (11 ) | proportion = 38.014‰ | average = 261.362 sq. deg. (11 ) | namedstars = 3 | figurestars = 3 | nakedeyestars = 175 | bfstars = 180 | brightstars = 3 | brighteststar = (2.60 }}) | nearbystars = 5 | neareststar = (3.66 , 11.99 ) | messierobjects = 0 | fullrange = 7°N–90°S | partialrange = 62°N–7°N | date = November 30 }} Selachimorphus is a caelregio located in the first quadrant of the at its midpoint, but it extends into the second quadrant. Selachimorphus is the smallest caelregio with an area of 1568 square degrees, covering about 38‰ of the sky. Selachimorphus is divided into eight s (listed in the infobox). Selachimorphus doesn't contain many bright stars and interesting features. But this caelregio does contain two famous deep sky objects: the (LMC) and its embedded nebula: the (NGC 2070). This caelregio also contains , the most massive star known. Name and symbolism Selachimorphus is named after the Latin word for , which is a type of fish like a component constellation Dorado (swordfish), and unrelated (Hydrus). It is also imagined that shark, swordfish, water snake, dove (Columba), and flying fish (Volans) are drawn on an (Pictor) within the time limit using the clock (Horologium). If the drawing is completed before time runs out, a reticle (Reticulum) is awarded, but if time runs out, an easel would be broken apart using a chisel (Caelum). Notable stars Bright stars A is the Selachimorphus' brightest star at a of 2.60, located in . Selachimorphus contains just two other bright stars with magnitudes less than 3.00: a (2.82 ), and an subgiant (2.91 ). Nearby stars A is the Selachimorphus' nearest star at a of 11.99 s (3.66 s), located in . Another interesting nearby star is in Pictor, which is also a red dwarf but variable of , given the variable star designation VZ Pictoris. With the about 8 s per year, it is the second highest proper motion star known, after located in Tarandus. Elemental abundances indicate that this star was part of the that is remnant of a that collided into the Milky Way. It is the nearest known at a distance of 12.77 ly (3.92 pc). This star was discovered by a Dutch astronomer in 1898. R136a1 The most massive star known is , massing 265 es. This blue star is located in the super star cluster R136 in the LMC to be mentioned below, located in . It is also the most luminous star known at 8.7 million times . Variable stars is a that varies in brightness by less than tenth of a magnitude caused by pulsations owing to nonradial oscillations. The variability period is about 18 hours. Another variable star is . This star is located in the LMC. The variability exhibits long, slow changes in brightness, punctuated by occasional outburst. S Dor variable can be considered as a class of (LBV). , which is a -type variable, varies from 4.8 to 6.6 in magnitude. The visual magnitude is 5.73, but in , it is one of the brightest stars in the night sky. With an of 57.5 , it is apparently the largest star seen from Earth other than the Sun. Binary stars is a comprising of two s. The two stars are separated by 5.2 s or 3750 AU at a distance of 12.1 parsecs, which is wide enough to be resolved with the under a dark sky. Component A is speculated to have six planets while component B has five. Planetary systems As of 2015, there are nearly half a hundred s known around approximately 25 stars in Selachimorphus. (P8 Sel) in has six super-Earths, all within the orbit of , five within the orbit of . in Pictor has a massive planet named Midas ( , P301) which was detected by . Located in Hydrus, (P11 Sel) has seven confirmed planets, two unconfirmed planets, and three hypothetical planets. The innermost planet, Moneta ( , P455), was the first mid-Earth exoplanet known. It masses 1.75 }} and sizing at 1.19 }}. Moneta takes just 28 hours to orbit the star at a distance of about the Earth–Sun distance. Also there are speculatively three super-Earths, six midplanets and two sub-Jupiters in the HD 10180 system. Located in Dorado, (P22 Sel) contains three planets, the innermost planet is a midplanet (13.11 M ), the middle planet is a super-Earth (8.67 M ) in the , and the outermost planet is a sub-Jupiter (0.15 M ). The two inner planets have densities of a shade over 5 g/cm while the outer has a density of 1½ g/cm . Notable deep sky objects Selachimorphus contains the famous (LMC), which is a Milky Way's satellite galaxy located in with some of it stretching into , which is in Solarium. The LMC is an with great deal of . The LMC in Dorado contains the spectacular ( 2070, 103), which is the largest known in the . Within that nebula, there is , which is a containing the most massive star known mentioned above. Also in the LMC, the took place in 1987, which was observed by modern astronomers and spectators, even with their s. It was the first supernova visible to the naked eye since 1604 when the supernova last took place in the Milky Way. The is now designated . In Carina, there is (also known as the Wishing Well Cluster), which is an . In Reticulum, there is the (NGC 1313), which is a . This galaxy had a recent collision with another galaxy as evidenced from scattered patches of stars in its arms. In Dorado, there is the , which comprises of several objects including , , and . is the small oblong "hole" toward the right in the image. The bulbous structure to the right of NGC 2020, whose tendrils appear like a supernova remnant, is not designated yet. Gallery Visibility In the northern hemisphere, Selachimorphus can be visible throughout spring into summer. A significant portion of this caelregio can easily be visible from the north tropics and in the southern hemisphere, however at least a small portion can be visible up to 62°N. But north of 50°N such as in London and Moscow, only two northernmost constellations of this caelregio are visible –– and . In Antarctica, the entire caelregio can be seen rotating around the south pole in counterclockwise direction, completing a revolution in one at a given time. Selachimorphus is the faintest caelregio as it contains only three stars of less than 3.00 , meaning that from the urban areas, Selachimorphus would only been seen as the triangle of faint stars and a smudge of the Large Magellanic Cloud. Zodiac Since the never crosses Selachimorphus, this is not a al caelregio. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios